The present invention relates to a device for supporting a stem carrying such ornamental beads for amusement for babies as those provided on playthings for babies, for example, a baby walker, or on babies' furniture.
As for ornamental beads for amusement for babies, conventionally, a stem on which a number of such beads are rotatably and slidably mounted is supported by support members which are fixed, for example, on the tray of a baby walker. Thus, the baby can amuse itself by rotating or sliding the beads on the stem. Said support members are disposed at the opposite ends of the stem and adapted to support the stem at the opposite ends thereof by receiving said ends in blind holes provided in said support members. Therefore, when the baby grips the intermediate portion of the stem and pulls it, the stem is bent and liable to have its ends disengaged from the blind holes in the support members. The stem has no surface-protective treatment applied to its ends, thus involving the danger of the baby injuring its body on said non-treated ends. Further, as is known, babies have a habit of putting anything it can lay hands on in their mouth, and hence there is a danger that they will put beads released from the stem in their mouth and swallow the same.